roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Theos, The War Phoenix
Overview Theos, The War Phoenix is a Level 1500 wizard, with his First, Second, and Third Minds housing; Sun, Phoenix and Fire magic, in that respective order. He makes several appearances in both seas; mostly as a Quest NPC, and once a fightable boss. All of the locations he has shown up in thus far are: Newground Island, Borealis Shipwreck, Oblitesco, Ark Island, Wilderness Battle Box and Judgement Isle, in that order. Storyline Theos's lore before meeting the player, according to the Tales Of The War Phoenix books. When a player starts a new game, their first quest is to speak to Theos on Newground Island. He will then give a quest to defeat 5 crazy wizards so that he can "escape the island peacefully" without destroying the entire island and everyone on it. On Cumulus Island, Theos sends a letter via a messenger-man to tell the player to meet him on Borealis Shipwreck for "special training". Upon reaching level 100, players will start spawning on Borealis Shipwreck in the Second Sea. You may see Theos standing under a tall mast on the wreck. Here he gives the quest to defeat 200 gunslingers that populate Oblitesco for the first part of the "special training". For methods on defeating gunslingers, look at the Tips section below. After doing so, Theos will wait at the Oblitesco Saloon to give the next quest of the "special training", which is to find and collect 10 Sea Shards, which appear on various shipwrecks throughout the First and Second sea. For the list of locations of Sea Shards, look at the Tips section below. Once you have collected all 10 shards, Theos awaits at Ark Island, where he will give the last quest of your training, which is to defeat Theos at 1/10th of his strength. For more information check the Boss or Tips section. When every one of the quests in the player's "special training" is completed, Theos stands at Judgement Isle, where he will unlock your Second Mind, which then the player may choose another starter magic, allowing the player to control that magic as well as their first, and any wield magic weapons or magic armor tied to that certain magic. Unless the player chose the same starter magic as their first mind, there are slight downfalls; all the attacks will be learned at a higher level, slightly weaker than the player's first magic, otherwise its performance exactly the same as the player's first magic. The Second Mind also cannot house a god mutation. Boss * "Dragon Flame Pillar" '''- Theos designates a point with an orange pulsating orb, which then erupts into a large pillar around that area. * '"''Phoenix Flap into Phoenix Flare" - Theos creates a gust projectile that launches the player hard, then follow up with a large phoenix bullet that causes massive AOE damage on impact with a surface. Inflicts "phoenix burn" when injuring player. (check status name) * "Three Flaming Stars" - Theos summons 3 massive yellow fireballs that float up, aiming at the player on its way down. This move is a demostration of the god mutation of fire; Sun. * "''Phoenix Flame Cyclone"'' - Theos cover the entire arena in cyan flames. Inflicts phoenix burn when injuring player.'' * NOTE: All moves all do 300-600 damage. Tips Gunslingers Methods * Round all of them up, do a high jump and fire your ultimate attack directly at them. This also works with Impact Fist, but is more risky. * Buy the Blunderbuss and take on one gunslinger at a time, this will effectively defeat one in less than 3 shots at point blank range. * For wind users, the Gale Blunderbuss may be used instead of the Blunderbuss for the previous method. Sea Shard List (incomplete list) * All Ghost Shipwrecks. * Near the docks of Borealis Shipwreck, underwater. * Large shipwreck in the First Sea near the large whirlpool and Underwater Maze. * Shipwreck near Doom Island. * Shipwreck off the ice floes of Permafrost Island. * Shipwreck in the southwest direction of Borealis Shipwreck. * Shipwreck near Newground Island. Theos Tips * It is suggested that you either bring a Bazooka or learn Cannon Fist along with cannonballs before fighting. * Bring health potions and experienced allies if needed. * Escape the * Three Flaming Stars can be blocked with the magic barrier [ Z ], which breaks on the second fireball or simply run in a straight line to dodge all three. * The fireball from "Phoenix Flap into Phoenixball" can be blocked with the magic barrier [ Z ]. * The "Phoenix Flame Cyclone" can be dodged by exiting the arena. * All statuses that are inflicted by Theos's attacks can be doused by dipping into water. * It is possible to track Theos's attacks by the magic circles that appear before the attack is launched. Associated Quests The Journey Begins * Quest Giver: N/A; quest given upon starting a new game. * Objective: Talk to Theos, The War Phoenix at Newground Island. * Rewards: 50 Lamina, 10 EXP Theos Escapes * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Newground Island. * '''Objective: '''Kill 5 Crazy Wizards. * '''Rewards: 0 Lamina, 200 EXP; Magic Dagger and a Rowboat. Training Pt. 1 * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Borealis Shipwreck * '''Objective: '''Defeat 200 Gunslingers that populate Oblitesco. * '''Reward: 3000 Lamina, 2000 EXP Allows initiation of Training Pt. 2. Training Pt. 2 * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix at Oblitesco Saloon. * Objective: '''Find 10 Sea Shards found on NPC shipwrecks scattered throughout First and Second Sea * '''Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP, Allows initiation of Training Pt. 3. '''Training Pt. 3 * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix at Ark Island. * Objective: Defeat Theos at 1/10th of his power. * Rewards: '5000 Lamina, 4000 EXP, Allows Second Mind to be unlocked on Judgement Isle. 'Music Category:Quests Category:Music